familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Lathrop (c1623-c1700)
}} Biography Samuel ended up in Norwich Connecticut where he is considered one of the founding fathers. He was a builder and later a farmer and for a while a "constable", "townsman" and judge. Here is what I (who?) could find about Judge Samuel Lathrop. From Huntington Page 38: Samuel, born in England, and came with his father to Scituate in 1634, thence to Barnstable, where he Married, Nov. 28, 1644, Elizabeth Scudder, who had been dismissed from the church in Boston Nov. 10, 1644, to remove her church relation to that in Barnstable. She is reported in Savage as a sister to that John Scudder who was in Barnstable in 1640. He had made the acquaintance of Miss Scudder in Boston, where he commenced his business life as a house builder, afterwards combining with his extensive farming operations. Their marriage was recorded by his father on the Barnstable Church Register as follows: "My sonn Samuel & Elizabeth Scudder Marryed at my house by Mr. Freeman Nov. 28, 1644." They settled in Barnstable where his house stood next to that of John Scudder. He is reported, in 1643, as one of five Lothrops at Barnstable liable to bear arms. Move to New London CT In 1648 he removed to New London, Connecticut, then called Pequot (homeland of tribe annihilated in the Pequot War 1636). We now find Mr. Lothrop mentioned in two letters from Governor Winthrop to his son at Pequot. In one of these bearing date Aug. 14, 1648, on the subject of obtaining a minister for the settlement, he writes, "Your neighbour Lothrop came not at me (as I expected) to advise about it," etc. His house lot in the new plantation was the third in order from that of John Winthrop Jr. Esq. and his name was one of the first eighteen to whom were assigned lands on the east side of the "great river" of Pequot, and for these the lots were drawn on the 17th and 31st of January, 1648-9. Family of Judge Lathrop Huntington lists their children on pages 46 - 48: # John Lathrop (1645-1688) - baptized in Boston, Dec. 7, 1645, married Dec. 15, 1669, Ruth Royce, daughter of Robert. He and his sister Elizabeth were married at the same time by Commissioner Daniel Wetherell, ... # Elizabeth Lathrop (1648-1686) - born in March, 1648, and married Dec. 15, 1669, Isaac, son of Robert Royce of New London, and settled in Wallingford. After his death she married Joseph Thompson ofWallingford, who was as a collector of taxes there as late as 1681, and had six children: Elizabeth, Samuel, James, Phebe, Hannah, and Keziah. Joseph Thompson, who married Hannah Clark, Feb. 1, 1709-10; John Thompson, born Feb. 1, 1685, and married June 23, 1710, Sarah Culver. They had six children: Abel, Abel 2d, Anna, Marsh, Sarah, and John. Hannah Thompson,born April 16, 1687. # Samuel Lathrop (1650-) - born in March, 1650, married Hannah Adgate, Nov., 1675, who died Sept. 18,1695. He then married, Dec. 30, 1697, Mary Edgerton of Norwich. They settled in Norwich where she died Jan. 81, 1727-8, and he Dec. 9, 1732. His rank among the citizens of Norwich is shown in the enrollment of 1730, where his name stands next to the two Deacons Huntington, their names following those of the three ministers, Lord, Willes, and Kirtland. He was a member of the First Church in Norwich. # Sarah Lathrop (1655-) - born in October, 1655, and married as his second wife, April 21, 1681,Nathaniel, son of Nathaniel Royce of Wallingford, where they settled, and where he died Nov. 1706. He was a carpenter and joiner and blacksmith, and died Feb. 8, 1736, having had four wives. His children by Sarah Lothrop were: ## Sarah Royce, born in Wallingford, April, 1683. ## Hester Royce, born in Wallingford, Sept. 10, 1685, and died Oct. 14, 1703. ## Lois Royce, born in Wallingford, July 29, 1687, and married Samuel Hall. ## Elizabeth Royce, born in Wallingford, Dec. 28, 1689. # Martha Lathrop (1657-1719) - born in January, 1657, and married, in 1677, John, son of John Moss, the immigrant of this name, at New Haven, and who became so prominent in the new town of Wallingford. He occupied for his homestead the lot on which the elegant home of Moses Y. Beach stood in 1873, and there the elder Moss died at the age of 103 years in 1707. The son died March 31, 1717, and she Sept. 21, 1719. Their children were: ## Mary Moss, born in Wallingford, Jan. 7, 1677. ## Esther Moss, born in Wallingford, Jan. 5, 1678. ## Samuel Moss, born Nov. 18, 1680, and married Dec. 15, 1703, Susannah, daughter of -------- Hall. He became a prominent man of his town, and a deacon in the church.They had nine children: Theophilus, Martha, Susannah, Samuel, Esther, Isaac, Sarah, Isaiah, and Bethiah. ## John Moss, born Nov. 10, 1682, and married Feb. 25, 1708, Elizabeth Hall. Children: Hannah, Elizabeth, Samuel, Joseph, Mary, John, Levi, Eunice, and Thankful. ## Martha Moss, born Dec. 22, 1684. ## Solomon Moss, born July 9, 1690, and married Jan. 28, 1714, (1) Ruth Peck, and (2) Sarah--------. By his first wife he had nine children, and by his second three: Martha, Susannah, Daniel, Abigail, Solomon, Ruth, Martha, Abigail, Lois, Jonathan, and Sarah. ## Isaac Moss, born July 6, 1692, and married May 2, 1717, Hannah Royce. Their children were Herman, Hannah, Orzell, Jesse, Elihu, and Mehetable. ## Mary Moss, born July 23, 1694, and married June 28, 1714, Solomon Munson, and had three children : Martha, Samuel, and Elizabeth. Afterward he married June 14, 1753, Sarah Peck, by whom he also had three. ## Israel Moss, born Dec. 31, 1690, and married Lydia --------, and had seven children: Nathaniel, Isaiah, Lydia, Sarah, Kiriah, Asahel, and Keziah. ## Benjamin Moss, born Feb. 10, 1702, and married Abigail --------, and had eight children: Abigail, Benjamin, Barnabas, Timothy, Abigail, Joseph, Martha, and Eunice. # Israel Lathrop (1659-1733) - born in October, 1659, and married April 8, 1686, Rebecca Bliss, daughter of Thomas and Elizabeth -------- Bliss, who went from Saybrook to Norwich. Her grandfather was Thomas Bliss, Sen., of Hartford. They settled in Norwich. His rank among his townsmen in 1730, when all the freemen were enrolled, was next to hisbrother Samuel. He was a man of worldly thrift, and had a family of enterprising sons, who are said to have planted themselves on seven hills within the old nine-miles square of Norwich. He died March 28, 1733, and she Aug. 22, 1737. His headstone in old Norwich Town burial ground is the oldest one now there with an inscription on it. It gives us this tribute to his worth: " Here lies buried ye body of Mr. Israel Lothrup, ye Husband of Mrs. Rebekah Lothrup, who lived a life of exemplary piety & left ye Earth for Heaven Mar. ye 28, 1733, in ye 73d year of' his age. " # Joseph Lathrop (1661-1740) - born in October, 1661, and married (1) April 8, 1686, Mary Scudder, who died Sept. 18, 1695. He married (2) Feb. 2, 1696-7, Elizabeth "Waterhouse," daughter of Isaac and Sarah Watrous. She was born March 22, 1661, and died Nov. 29, 1726. He married (3) Nov. 22, 1727, Mrs. Martha Perkins, widow of Dea. Joseph Perkins of Newent, now Lisbon, then a part of Norwich. He was a member of the First Church. He died in Norwich, July 5, 1740, and to his death record is added " born 1661. " # Deborah Lathrop (1664-1756) - # Abigail Lathrop (1665-1745) - born in 1665, and married Dec. 9, 1686, John, son of Christopher and Ruth (Rockwell) Huntington. See Huntington family for their numerous descendants. They had nine children: Abigail Huntington, born Feb. 19, 1687 ; married James Calkins; John Huntington, born April 20, 1688, and died in 1690. John Huntington, born July 4, 1691, and married Thankful Warner, of Windham, Ct., and settled in Tolland; Hannah Huntington, March 25, 1693-4, and married Joseph Rockwell, of Windsor; `Martha Huntington, born Dec. 9, 1696, and married Noah Grant, of Tolland, and became the ancestress of President Ulysses S. Grant. # Anne Lathrop (1667-1745) - born in August, 1667, and married William, third son of William and Sarah (Calkins) Hough, of New London. He was born Oct. 13, 1657, and died April 22, 1705, and she in Norwich, Nov. 19, 1745. William Hough, Sen., was the son of Edward Hough, of Westchester County of Chester, England. He came to Gloucester, Mass., when he married Oct. 28, 1645, Sarah, daughter of Hugh Calkins, the pioneer. References * Lathrop Family History * New England Families Genealogical and Memorial Record - Vol 3 - pg 1332-33.